


Almost

by MLWood



Series: Shorts/WIPS [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Pon Farr, Mildly Dubious Consent, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLWood/pseuds/MLWood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock have an on again off again relationship that ranges from incredibly intense to strangely empty for Kirk, whose past was riddled with such relationships.  A short fic showing the progression of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay so normally I don't do songfics. That said, Flesh, by Simon Curtis, was absolutely dominating my Spirk thoughts when I wrote this. Whose fault? BrTutty on YouTube! They left a couple of short clips from a video they were working on, and they melted my brain. Strangely this disappeared from my works list too. Weird.   
> I own nothing here.

This is not the way into my heart  
Into my head  
Into my brain  
Into none of the above  
This is just my way of unleashing  
The feelings deep inside of me  
This spark of black that I seem to love

Kirk grunted as he was slammed into the bulkhead of his quarters the moment he walked in the door, an over-warm body following and pressing into him from behind. Hot, moist breath slid over his left ear and neck, making him groan, rather than try to throw off the attacker. “Feeling frisky today are we?” he murmured, his face pressed almost too hard against the wall.

“I do not “feel” anything,” his first officer replied harshly. “I do experience want, however, and I want, very much, to fuck you into the mattress right now, sir.”

“You're just pissed because I wouldn't let you go on the away mission and then got myself hurt again,” Kirk said shoving backwards and twisting so he could face Spock fully. “And spraining a wrist hardly counts.”

“An injury that occurred when you slid off the edge of a cliff,” Spock bit out, his voice actually rising in volume, a rarity with the stoic man. “If Sulu had not grabbed said wrist...”

“You were worried,” Kirk said with a bark of astonished laughter. “You were worried and that pissed you off. Now all you can think of is fucking that anger right out using me as the outlet. Nice Spock,” he said incredulously.

“I do not “worry” Captain,” Spock snarled, pressing up against him aggressively. “You are vital to the ship. You're loss is unacceptable.”

“That all I'm vital to Mr. Spock?” Kirk asked softly, body going lax against the hard body of the aggravated Vulcan.

Spock didn't answer but instead stepped away and was out the door, leaving Kirk to sigh into the empty space the man had left.

We can get a little crazy just for fun  
Just for fun  
Don't even try to hold it back  
Just let go  
You tie me up and take me over  
Till you're done  
Till I'm done  
You've got me fiendin  
And I'm ready to blow

Kirk arched and groaned, grabbing the pillow under him desperately as he was slowly stretched wide. Sweat slicked his back where Spock was pressed hot, along him, making their skin slip together easily as he took the overly large vulcan cock into his body, one agonizing inch at a time. It wasn't easy to take Spock's dick, but it was amazingly good once he had. 

The first time he had seen Spock naked, during a medical emergency, so not sexy, he'd been bemused by the apparently sexless appearance of a Vulcan male. Bones had laughed for ten minutes at Kirk's reaction, before finally telling him that no, his friend was not a eunuch and in fact had a sheath to store his equipment in. 

The first time he'd seen Spock aroused, and apparently unsheathed, he'd gaped like an idiot. The male vulcan's lok, the equivalent of a penis, was nine inches, at least, and almost too wide to be reasonably taken by a human. And dear lord the fral! Four, pinky wide, nearly sentient, appendages that would untangle from around Spock's central lok and do wonderfully wicked things of their own. He didn't know if this was all normal for a full Vulcan, but he was in love with what Spock had anyway.

Once Spock was fully seated, he reached up and grabbed Kirk's wrists in one hand, his grip like an iron shackle, and began to thrust slowly at first. His fral would slip forward and band themselves around Kirk's thighs, as if he meant to escape. Kirk loved this, being completely at the Vulcan's mercy, stretched almost too far in all ways. Just a little more and he'd shatter and be rent in two.

Spock would gradually pick up the pace, until he was shoving Kirk into the pillows almost too hard and then definitely too hard as he pushed Kirk until he was screaming and coming so hard he blacked out. Sometimes he'd come to with Spock still riding him hard, sometimes he was alone, hot ejaculate still seeping from his body and sweat damp on his skin, but alone all the same.

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it R▲  
Like it R▲ R▲ R▲  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh

Spock held Kirk's hips hard up against the bulkhead of his ready room, not caring that, on the other side, there were a half dozen Starfleet officers going about their jobs, oblivious to the fact the First Officer had their Captain's cock so far down his throat he couldn't even taste it anymore. With a long, hard suck, he pulled back off, making the Captain whimper and shudder. “Fuck Spock, do that again and it'll all be over,” Kirk gasped.

Spock didn't reply. He instead turned the Captain around and clasped his tanned ass in strong fingers and pulled. Kirk groaned low, his head thunking forward as he was exposed obscenely to the empty, but unlocked room. Anyone could come in and see him like this. “Please, please,” he whispered to Spock.

The Vulcan growled softly, but didn't still speak. Instead he leaned forward and licked a long, filthy line from from Kirk's tight scrotum to the two dimples right above his firm ass. Kirk cried out and shuddered, he cock pulsing out a thick drop of pre-ejaculate that ran down the wall to be a lewd reminder later. Spock groaned low and stabbed his tongue against the pink rosebud at the center of the hard globes in his hands. He reveled in the dark, secret taste that burst over his tongue and pushed his tongue in further. He reached down and began to stroke himself furiously as he buried his face in the intimate scent of his Captain.

In a few, too short moments he was biting hard into one of those hard globes and depositing his seed in his own fist, tasting the iron of human blood, lapping at it with a shuddering groan. When he came back to his full senses, there are angry teeth marks on the round ass in front of him, blood on his lips and the Captain's cum dripping sluggishly down the wall. He leaned in and drug his tongue once more over the wound, drawing a hiss from Kirk, but no protests. 

Spock rose, licking his own seed from his hand, enjoying the iron tang mixing with the musk of his semen, then tucked himself away. He carefully helped the Captain ease his own clothing back into place, mindful of the bite, then kissed him slowly before he turned to leave.

“Spock...” Kirk says softly, behind him. Then the Captain sighs and says, “Thanks. See you for chess tonight?”

“Affirmative Captain,” he replies and leaves the room, head down as he makes for the turbolift and his own room to clean up for dinner. It wouldn't do for the First Officer to be seen with red blood on his lip after all.

Hold my hands above my head  
And push my face into the bed  
Cause I'm a screamer baby  
Make me a mute  
You put your hand upon my neck and feel the pulse  
Beat beat beat beat  
It's like a trigger  
Get me ready to shoot

Kirk is once again on his knees and stretched too far across his bed, Spock fucking into him hard and angry. Despite denials, yes Vulcans do get angry. “The Bridge Incident” proves that beautifully. 

Kirk got hurt again, but not today, a week ago. He'd flat-lined three times before Bones managed to stabilize him, a rod stuck through his right lung. Thank god for modern regeneration technology. He was nearly good as new, though still a little sore in the ribs. Spock didn't care though. He was angry, incandescent with it, because Kirk had run to help in engineering after a double shift, despite Spock's protests. Spock had been the one to carry him to Sickbay, his heartbeat already faltering. 

He won't tell Spock he saw the Vulcan's tears as he finally blacked out, neither will Bones.

Instead he lets Spock take out his fear and frustration on his newly healed body, silently allowing the rough thrusts and the hand gripping almost too tight at his throat. Almost too much, but still not enough to hurt him. Nothing is ever quite enough when it comes to his relationship with Spock. Even when he's screaming into the bed and coming in Spock's hand, it's not enough, but it will have to be.

Wanna wrestle with me baby  
Here's a sneak  
Little peek  
You can dominate the game  
Cause I'm tough  
I don't play around that often  
When I do  
I'm a freak  
So you'd better believe  
I like it rough

Kirk grins tightly at his friend, barely managing to keep him in a complicated wrestling hold. They are in the gym, practicing their sparring skills and for once Kirk is winning, if barely. Vulcans are damn strong and it is a miracle that he managed to get Spock pinned at all. 

Spock finally relaxes. “I give,” he says with a sigh. “Most impressive Captain. I would very much like to know where you learned such a hold.”

“High school wrestling,” Kirk said releasing him and rolling to his feet, then holding his hand out. “I needed and outlet for all of that energy, so sports it was. Plus my ass looks awesome in a spandex singlet,” Kirk said grinning and turning around to demonstrate, despite wearing only shorts. 

“It is a fine example of the male gluteous maximus, to be sure,” Spock said with a small smile and a raised brow. “Though I do believe that is not the only body part that benefited from the advantage a wrestling singlet presented.”

“Mmm,” Kirk hummed, stepping into Spock's space, feeling the heat radiating off of the man. “You saying I have a sexy body Mr. Spock?”

“I am,” Spock said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. “I believe this is where I comment on your form and request you press said form against me?”

Kirk laughed. “Ah Vulcan style come on lines. Got love them.” He continued to grin. “You know the showers are empty this time of day. Share one with me? You know, to conserve water,” he said with a smirk.

“Conservation is important,” Spock said seriously, but grabbed Kirk's hand and pulled him toward the showers with a tiny smile on his lips.

Hold me down  
And make me scream  
Lay me on the floor  
Turn me on  
And take me out  
Make me beg for more

This time was so different from the other times they had been together that Kirk didn't even know what to think. Yes Spock was rough, holding him down, biting, and fucking into him hard, but this time...this time it isn't Spock doing it because of love, fear or anger. It's pure biology.

Spock had come to him late in the night, burning with fever, irrational, confused, yelling and crying all in the same sentence. “It burns Jim. I burn. It hurts.”

A conference call with Spock's father and Bones asking about any family conditions, reveals only grim words that Spock's Time, pon farr, is upon him. Sarek explains that many males were entering the cycle spontaneously on the colony, much too early and very rapidly. “He must return to the colony and find a mate immediately or he will perish in a few days.” Jim hears worry in the stoic man's words, as the man knows they are three weeks minimum from New Vulcan.

“Tell me what to do to stop this,” Jim says firmly, standing up straight, trying not to flinch at the sound of Spock writhing and screaming on his bed.

“It will be rigorous. You will need to remove yourself from duty for at least five days to complete this,” Sarek warns after a thoughtful pause. “You are human, so it will be difficult, but if my Amanda could survive each time, I have faith in your ability Captain,” Sarek said seriously. “Good luck Captain and I thank you.” Then he was gone. A quick word with Bones and Kirk is on medical leave with Spock.

His Amanda? With a lurch in his belly, Kirk realizes he's about to bond with his best friend and lover. Sarek wouldn't have brought Amanda up otherwise, and Spock wouldn't have sought him out. He smiles and climbs up on the bed to join the twisting man. Even as he is pulled beneath the burning body and stretched almost too far, definitely too fast, he can't feel anything but excited wonder.

It is days of almost too much, of only babbled nonsense from Spock and worried calls from Bones over the comm. Kirk is pushed to his limits until he nearly breaks under the strain of it, Spock reaching for him time and again, pulling him from sleep and food and showers to fuck him into the floor and over ever surface in the room. Kirk doesn't think he'll be able to look at anything, but his closet, without thinking about sex.

Finally on the fifth day, Kirk drags himself from sleep, or rather being passed out, as Spock's thick lok pushes into him for what feels like the thousandth time, burning him until he doesn't think he can do this any longer. He whines pitifully, which he'll deny later, but Spock shushes him softly. “Last time T'hy'la,” he whispers, voice ragged from the fever scorching his throat and his screams of agony and pleasure. “Almost there Jim. Almost my love.”

Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Get undressed  
Taste the flesh  
Bite into me harder  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh  
Pass the test  
Taste the flesh  
Hold me up against the wall  
Give it till I beg  
Give me some more  
Make me bleed I like it R▲  
Like it R▲ R▲ R▲  
Push up to my body  
Sink your teeth into my  
Flesh


End file.
